White Smoke
by Last-Destruction
Summary: En la parte trasera del hospital, ignorando el sonido de las ambuláncias, el humo de su cigarro danza entre la gotas de agua alzándose hacia unas nubes más oscuras que él. Las mismas nubes que, seis años atrás, vieron cómo su esposa y la mujer que amaba eran llevadas por la llúvia. Ryuuken nunca recuerda ese momento, pero ese día hará una excepción.


Este one-shot se situa justo después de la batalla de Ichigo contra el Grand Fisher, en "**Memories in the rain**". Trata, básicamente, de los pensamientos de Ryuuken sobre Masaki y Katagiri, recordando lo que ambas fueron para él. Sabemos la rutina de la família Kurosaki cada aniversario de sus muertes, pero quería darle el punto de vista del padre de Uryuu.

Contiene **Ryuuken x Masaki** y **Katagiri y Ryuuken**.

**Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo.

* * *

White smoke

"_Hoy, parece que incluso el humo de mi cigarro es más blanco que las nubes."_

Un joven pelinegro abrió la puerta de su casa sin hacer ruido. Antes de entrar, cerró el paraguas que había evitado que su ropa quedara empapada por la lluvia que había empezado al caer la tarde junto al sol. La mayoría de sus compañeros en el instituto no deberían hacer corrido la misma suerte, pues, al parecer, él había sido el único en desconfiar de la radiante mañana que había tomado el relevo de la reluciente luna llameante de la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, lo que el paraguas no había podido hacer había sido proteger el fino cristal de sus gafas, que se había visto invadido por dos gotas que, gracias al viento, se atraían y repelían constantemente, como si amaran su odio y odiaran su amor.

De su uniforme escolar, sacó un pequeño pañuelo con el que secó ese par de lágrimas celestiales. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que por fin iba a entrar, algo le hizo detenerse y el cristal volvió a mojarse.

Una fuente de poder espiritual más grande de las que solían aparecer en esa ciudad acababa de desaparecer. Era un Hollow algo más poderoso que los comunes que rondaban por parques y ríos. Hacía un rato que se había mostrado cerca del cementerio, y él mismo había pensado en ir a acabar con él. Pero está claro que ese ser buscaba a alguien que se encontraba en ese lugar, y no era demasiado difícil de adivinar de quién se trataba. No para él.

El reiatsu del único alumno que había faltado a clase ese día había aumentado hacía escasos momentos, para luego decrecer hasta ser casi imperceptible. Supuso que ni siquiera había sido capaz de vencer al Hollow, pero sí de ahuyentarlo.

Ichigo Kurosaki… Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza necesaria para acabar con un Hollow de ese nivel. Si ese monstruo hubiera aparecido cerca de él, ya lo habría eliminado. Pero, ¿por qué debería ayudarlo, a ese chico? No era su problema. Los Quincy son enemigos de los Shinigami.

De una vez por todas, entró en su casa. Quizá en unos días entraría en contacto con ese aprendiz de Shinigami. Quizá lo retaría con el cebo para atraer Hollows.

Pero ese no era el día. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Cerró la puerta mientras se limpiaba de nuevo las gafas. Dejó el paraguas apoyado en la pared, para permitir que se secara, y se dirigió a su habitación. Debía estudiar para los próximos exámenes y le habían puesto deberes al respecto.

El Quincy detuvo sus pasos una vez más, justo antes de alcanzar su habitación, y fijó su mirada en un pequeño mueble que decoraba el pasillo. Una fotografía enmarcada resaltaba en la oscuridad de la casa, pues ni siquiera había abierto la luz.

En la fotografía se mostraba a una mujer de pelo negro recogido en un moño y sonriendo con amabilidad. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. En el fondo, a su derecha, se veía una bata blanca de las que usan los médicos en los hospitales.

Habían pasado poco más de seis años desde que tomaron esa foto. La última que tomaron de su madre antes de que muriera. Y ese día, la lluvia parecía llorar el aniversario de su pérdida.

El último hijo de la familia Ishida se preguntó, en un día como ese, qué estaría haciendo su padre. Seguramente no hallaría la respuesta. Reflexionó por unos segundos y no le costó entrar en razón de nuevo.

No le importaba en absoluto lo que estuviera haciendo Ryuuken.

Por la noche, la lluvia pareció aminorar un poco. Las luces de la ciudad poco a poco se iban apagando, al compás de los sueños de los ciudadanos que habitaban las casas ahora ya sumidas en la oscuridad. En las calles, todo era silencio, silencio roto por la lluvia. La calma y la melancolía reinaban con una melodía tocada por las nubes de color gris espeso; gris denso, inexpugnable; hasta sucio.

Si alguien hubiera alzado la vista hacia el cielo, esa noche no habría podido ver la luna.

El hospital de Karakura era uno de los pocos edificios que aún tenía algunas luces abiertas. La mayoría de los pacientes ya dormían, pero los empleados del turno de noche y aquellos que atendían las urgencias seguirían despiertos hasta que el sol se levantara.

El director del hospital tampoco dormiría hasta pasadas unas horas. Sin embargo, la luz de su oficina estaba apagada.

En la parte trasera del edificio, protegido en las sombras de las estridentes luces intermitentes de las ambulancias que llegaban con irregularidad, el humo de un cigarro se alzaba con parsimonia hacia ese cielo de gris opaco. Ni siquiera las agudas sirenas que anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo paciente podían romper la tranquilidad de ese humo, que bailaba entre gotas de lluvia como si ellas fueran sus bailarinas. El plateado blanquecino que salía de ese cigarrillo contrastaba con las nubes como la luz en la oscuridad, como la luna en la noche.

A pesar de que normalmente ese humo solía ser el tono oscuro, la noche de la luna, la oscuridad de la luz… Ese día se habían cambiado los papeles. Ese día, el gris no avanzaba hacia el blanco, sino el blanco hacia el gris.

Ese día, el humo no era cruzado por los rayos del sol reflejados en la luna, sino que trataba de sortear las gotas de lluvia que sin remedio lo desdibujaban antes de tocar ese escudo de acero. Ese escudo de acero que ocultaba las estrellas como un ejército de caballeros armados con arcos.

Viendo el humo desaparecer, el cabeza de familia de los Ishida dirigió sus ojos hacia su reloj para ver cuánto tiempo tenía antes de volver a su oficina para revisar que todo estuviera correcto antes de acabar el día. Pasaban cinco minutos de las once, así que todavía faltaban veinticinco antes de que fueran y media, que era la hora en que debía poner el punto y final a la jornada. Tardaba mínimo media hora en repasar informes y terminar de firmar algún que otro contrato o despedida, así que, tal como había calculado por la mañana, hasta al menos las doce no terminaría; eso si no ocurría algún cambio de última hora que lo mantuviera ocupado en el hospital un rato más.

De las agujas, su mirada viajó hasta otro punto en la esfera de su reloj: un pequeño cuadradito donde aparecía el número de cada día. Bajo el cristal mojado por las lágrimas de esas nubes, se veía el número diecisiete.

Normalmente, esa media hora de descanso la pasaba en su despacho terminando el papeleo y organizándolo todo en general, pero ese día había decidido usar ese tiempo por lo que realmente servía según su nombre: para descansar del trabajo.

Ese día en el que la lluvia cantaba un réquiem por el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa y de la mujer que amaba.

Al igual que ese día, también llovía. Hacía poco que el reiatsu de un Hollow había desaparecido del cementerio. Al parecer, había mantenido una lucha con un Shinigami que no había podido acabar con él.

Aunque nunca había visto a ese joven, sabía perfectamente quién era: el hijo mayor de la familia Kurosaki. Se imaginaba que tanto su padre como sus hermanas se habían tomado el día libre para ir a visitar la tumba de su madre, quien había muerto hacía seis años.

Masaki Kurosaki, la mujer que tanto había amado a Isshin Shiba.

La mujer que Ryuuken Ishida una vez amó.

Iba a exhalar una nueva bocanada de humo, pero por alguna razón le fue imposible. Cogió el cigarro entre dos dedos y lo examinó. Se había apagado al estar bajo la lluvia, como era predecible. Un último hilo de humo aún salía de la punta chamuscada.

Todavía sin soltar el cigarro, Ryuuken sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y limpió el cristal de sus gafas. Se volverían a mojar al cabo de unos segundos, pero al menos podía ver un poco mejor que después de varios minutos bajo la lluvia.

Aunque, en el fondo, tampoco había nada para ver. Todo a su alrededor era silencio oscuro, humo blanco y lluvia sin color.

Ese humo blanco se alzaba por última vez hacia las nubes, pues el cigarro ya no volvería a encenderse esa noche. Al menos, no bajo ese cielo que le impedía arder.

Ryuuken centró su mirada en él. No parecía ir encaminado a formar ningún dibujo en concreto, sólo rodaba en medio de la nada, en medio de todo, por el aire, en destino al cielo. Hasta que la lluvia golpeó con fuerza en ese cúmulo que parecía querer imitar a las nubes y lo disipó, formando una estrella de cinco puntas para luego desaparecer.

La fría mirada del adulto no se desvió en ningún momento del lugar en el que esa estrella le había saludado con una sonrisa que se reía de él, para al momento irse antes de darle tiempo a dispersarla con un gesto de su mano.

Los odiaba. Odiaba a los Quincys.

Odiaba a su "yo" que tiempo atrás había estado orgulloso de serlo.

Porque por su culpa, todo había pasado.

Los Quincys no deben entrometerse en las batallas de los Shinigamis. Sólo entrarían en acción si estos fallaban al derrotar a un Hollow; dicho de otra manera, tras su muerte.

Pero si esa vez, si sólo esa vez no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados, si hubiera detenido a Masaki… O si la hubiera ayudado en esa pelea contra el Hollow negro que el miembro del clan Shiba no había podido derrotar…

¿¡A quién le importaban las estúpidas normas Quincy!? ¿¡Y qué si los Shinigami eran sus enemigos!? No se trataba de salvarlo a él… ¡Habría podido salvar a Masaki y no lo había hecho!

Por su culpa, tras unos días, ese agujero se abrió en su pecho. Por su culpa ella fue expulsada de la familia de los Ishida. Por su culpa, no se casó con ella. Por su culpa, Isshin Shiba… No, Isshin Kurosaki… Por su culpa, ellos se amaban. Por su culpa, Isshin había perdido su poder de Shinigami y no había sido capaz de protegerla hacía seis años, mientras él trataba en vano de salvar a su mujer.

Muchas veces se había preguntado si Masaki realmente había sentido algo por él. Su boda iba a ser sólo por compromiso, para mantener el linaje de su familia, para mantener la sangre pura de los hijos de los Ishida. Eso se repetía, una y otra vez. Sólo por compromiso, por ambas partes. Sólo por compromiso.

Sólo por compromiso.

Pero aun así, él la amaba. Y por mucho que buscara otra respuesta, sabía que Masaki no. Quizá ni siquiera antes de conocer al Shinigami que le salvó la vida, algo que él no pudo hacer. A pesar de que siempre lo trataba con amabilidad y que le dedicaba esa sonrisa radiante, a pesar de eso… Masaki era así con todos. Eso no lo hacía especial.

Era sólo por compromiso. Su amor era simple humo blanco que nunca alcanzaría el sol, pues ahí estaban las nubes grises para impedírselo.

Ese día, en el que había perdido para siempre el amor de Masaki, también llovía. Pero, al contrario que entonces, delante de esa tienda en la que todavía se encontraban ella y el hombre que había salvado su vida…

Delante del hospital no había nadie que le acercara un paraguas para protegerlo de la lluvia. No había nadie que pudiera decirle "volvamos a casa". No había nadie a quien le importara una tristeza que a nadie dejaría ver.

No había nadie que lo amara.

Ryuuken imaginaba que Katagiri siempre había sabido que él amaba a Masaki, incluso después de que la expulsaran de la familia. Incluso después de celebrar la boda que lo separaría para siempre de ella. Una boda por compromiso, por ambas partes.

Pero aun así, ella lo amaba. Katagiri lo había amado hasta el final de sus días, cuando Ryuuken no pudo hacer nada para alejar la muerte de ella.

Lo había intentado todo. Pero en el fondo, sabía que era una causa perdida.

Cuando vio a Katagiri morir delante de sus ojos, hizo todo lo posible para mantener su semblante frío e impasible. No la amaba, no era algo que debiera afectarlo hasta el punto de perder los papeles. Pero por dentro se sentía, de alguna forma, vacío. No la amaba. ¿Y qué? Ella había sido la que siempre estaba allí para evitar que la lluvia lo mojase. La que siempre se percataba de su tristeza tras su rostro inmutable. La que le había entregado su corazón, por amor. Sabiendo que para él sólo era compromiso.

Ella había sido como su ángel. Aun cuando los rayos de sol no le alcanzaban, Katagiri nunca dejaba que las nubes lo cubrieran.

Pensar en lo que debería hacer a partir de ahora hacía que el mundo se le viniera abajo y el cielo se derrumbara sobre sus hombros, con todo el peso de las nubes. ¿Cómo se lo podía explicar a su hijo? ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que no vería nunca más a su madre?

Siempre le había repetido a Uryuu que se concentrara en salvar a los vivos, no a los que ya han muerto. ¿Cómo le diría que él no había sido capaz de salvar al ángel que siempre los había protegido a ambos?

Ese día, observando el cadáver de su esposa, había abierto la ventana para dejar entrar el aire en la habitación del hospital en la que se encontraban. Pensando que, cuando saliera de allí, Katagiri no estaría a su lado para protegerlo de la lluvia.

Y con la lluvia reflejándose en el cristal de sus gafas, había sentido ese reiatsu cerca del río. Ese reiatsu que se desvanecía como el humo de su cigarro.

Como los rayos de sol entre las nubes.

En ese instante no lo había entendido, o no había querido entenderlo. Esperaba volver a sentir esa fuente de energía espiritual, que sólo estuvieran fallando sus percepciones. Pero el cielo seguía deshaciéndose en lágrimas y esa presencia no volvía. Ese día, el sol no volvería a alzarse.

De espaldas al cuerpo de su mujer, ya no se sentía vacío.

Estaba roto. Y ya no sabía si la lluvia se colaba por su ventana y le manchaba el rostro, o si eso eran sus lágrimas.

Como si quisiera deshacerse de sus recuerdos, Ryuuken lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo. Tres círculos surfearon por un charco en el suelo, en respuesta al impacto de ese objeto.

Nunca repetía en su mente ese momento. Nunca volvía a visualizar cómo, tras perder a la mujer que lo amaba, había perdido a la que tenía su corazón. Años antes, había viso alejarse su amor. Pero no esperaba verla a ella alejándose. No al mismo tiempo que su esposa.

Sin embargo seis años después de ese día, el Ishida había dejado a su mente fluir. Porque, ese día, ambas merecían su atención una vez más. Aun si ellas no estaban allí para recordarlo a él.

El padre se preguntó, en un día como ese, qué estaría haciendo su hijo. Seguramente no hallaría la respuesta. Reflexionó por unos segundos y no le costó entrar en razón de nuevo.

Nunca lo sabría. Así que era mejor pretender que no le importaba en absoluto lo que estuviera haciendo Uryuu.

Observó el reloj. Ya eran las once y veinticinco. Debía regresar a su oficina.

Se fijó en el cigarrillo que se había apagado y al que había arrojado al suelo. Esperaba que, por la mañana, ese humo blanco volviera a parecer gris comparado con las nubes.

Antes de entrar de nuevo en el hospital, se fijó en que sus gafas estaban todavía más mojadas que antes. Era de esperar.

Pero ya no sabía si la lluvia le manchaba el rostro o si eso eran sus lágrimas.


End file.
